Unwanted
by Selene16
Summary: My first attempt at an Xmen fic. This one is Kurtty, just to warn ya'll. Basically, Kitty manages to cheer up her angsty friend when he's feeling down.


**-A/N**: The point of this fic? I dunno. I just got into Kurt/Kitty and I'd thought I'd right a short ficcie about them. I've never been much of an X-men Evolution fan or even an X-men: The Movie fan (basically because the storylines are FAR TOO different from the comic book series) but lately I found myself enjoying different canon couples more and more (I mean Rogue/Iceman??? That was never even thought of in the comics). Anyways, for all you Kurtty lovers, this is for you. Aren't they just destined for eachother?

**-Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Marvel Characters or anything having to do with Marvel (except my comic books).

**-Unwanted**

**- By Selene Tsukino**

Kitty's hazel eyes scanned the words strewn across the page, oblivious to the world around her. The sun's warmth filled the May air, the only relief from the heat being a light breeze that playfully tugged at her bangs and the shadow of the apple tree. With not a care in the world, Kitty Pryde sighed in content, deeply engrossed with the denial and hidden feelings of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy.

Although she had read this book more than a dozen times, Kitty found it hard to just let it sit there on her dusty shelf and not read and recall all her favorite moments. The love-hate relationship between the two characters had always enchanted her. Mr. Darcy, who fell for Elizabeth at first sight, hid behind his pride and secretly adored her, expressing his admiration through gallant acts of kindness. And Elizabeth, who denied all her feelings for him, remained oblivious to his affections until he burst out and proposed. Kitty couldn't help but envy their 'perfect world'.

A slight tug of her ponytail startled Kitty and caused her to look up into the tree. Narrowing her eyes, she focused hard on the shadows. After a moment, she brought her head back down and continued to read, thinking she was just being paranoid…until a familiar face appeared only inches from hers.

"Hey Katzchen!"

"AHHHH!"

The blue-furred mutant snickered, pulling back and watching as Kitty angrily went into a fit of shock and rage.

"Kurt! How many times do I have to tell you to, like, not do that!"

Shrugging his shoulders, eyes dancing with laughter, he replied, "I stopped countsing after 2 million."

"Ugh! You can be so, like, immature!"

"And you can be so angry!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you, like, didn't give me a heart attack every two minutes!"

"Maybe you vouldn't get ze heart attack if you veren't so uptight!"

"Buzz off, Elf!"

His eyes filled with instant hurt. Pouting, Kurt stood up, hiding his pain as he stalked off, regretting bothering Kitty.

"If you need me, I'll be in zaire," he grumbled, instantly teleporting into the mansion.

Once gone, Kitty couldn't help regretting her angry words. But as she thought of him, her lips curved into a smile. Even though he practically gave her a heart attack, nothing was stopping her from mentally noting how cute he looked when he smiled.

~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid, stupid, Kurt! Now she'll never like me."

He rested his face against the window, a sad sigh escaping his lips. By now, he should have known better than to sneak up on her. It was enough that she didn't like him, or more correctly, that she couldn't stand his face but of course, he just had to bother her every moment he got. But how could he resist? When he wasn't near her, all Kurt could think about is what it would be like to hold her. But what girl, who has caught the eyes of several 'normal-looking' people, would settle for him?

Slowly lifting his eyes, Kurt faced his reflection. A fur-covered, blue face, with dark eyes and fanged teeth gazed back at him. And in an instant, he couldn't help but scowl back at that monster. Why does he have to be so hideous?

Turning away from the window in disgust, he teleported onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling as tears overwhelmed his saddened eyes. Why would he deserve to be loved?

~*~*~*~*~

Kitty walked a few centimeters off the ground, being careful to make no sudden sound. She crept closer to Kurt's room, ready to go into his room and apologize for what she had done. She was afraid that if she knocked on his door, he would be too angry to talk with her and tell her to go. So instead, she would use the element of surprise and force him to hear her out. 

Passing through his door, her smile dispersed at the sight that lay before her. Kurt's back was turned to her as he lay on his bed, a few sniffles echoing in the small room. What started as a tinge of guilt turned into heartfelt regret as Kitty realized the wounds she had opened. She sometimes forgot about Kurt's sensitivity. If anyone were to feel ashamed of their physical appearance, Kurt had every right to, in the sense that he was nothing more than a beast in the eyes of the human race. But to his friends –true friends- he was only another misunderstood person.

Kitty lowered herself onto the ground and walked over to his bed, focusing on the soft thud of her feet on his hardwood floor. Before Kurt had the chance to turn and face her, she was lying down beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Kurt remained silent for a few moments, closing his eyes and desperately wishing for this not to be another one of his sweet dreams.

"I'm here for you, Kurt," Kitty whispered in his ear.

Kurt let out a sigh. His silence ceased as he finally found the courage to say what was on his mind.

"Vhy don't you like me, Katzchen?"

Kitty gasped. Why would he even think such a thought? Okay, so maybe she does always yell at him and make fun of him…but couldn't he understand her true intentions? Doesn't he realize that she never meant to hurt him?

"I don't not like you Kurt. I just don't really, like, know how to react. I'm sorry you think that. I never wanted to hurt you."

She felt his body relax within her arms. But that was short lived as he grew tense again. And she concluded that something else must be bothering him.

"What is it, Kurt? What is it that's hurting you?" she inquired. Her voice became a desperate plea. "Please…tell me…"

He shivered in her arms, as if the very response disgusted him. But he gave into her wishes and finally let it out.

"It'z…it'z just zat…no one could ever like me. I'm a meestake. I vasn't meant to be more zan the joke that humans laugh at or ze monster zat zey run from. No one ever vanted me. Not my mozer, not anyone. Not even ze girl I care about most."

Kitty snuggled closer to him, her eyes welling up with tears .

"I'm nuzing more zan a monster."

Kurt's tail curled up between his legs, emphasizing how ashamed he was of himself. His ears twitched with shame and he closed his mouth to hide his fangs, even though Kitty wasn't facing him. As much as he loved the feel of her arms, he wanted nothing more than to be alone. Maybe, if he were lucky, he would die of his self pity.

A tear dripped down onto Kurt's ear and he felt his eyes widen with shock. Was Kitty… crying?

"Katzchen," he whispered.

He felt her arms leave his waist. Turning to finally face her, he saw her arms wrapped tightly around her as another tear dripped down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to sound so morbid. Did I upset you?"

Kitty shook her head.

"It's not that, Kurt. It's just that…I…I'm sorry for making you think so bad of yourself. I'm sorry if I'm the cause of your pain. I'm just so…so…"

With his three fingered hand, he reached up and gently wiped away another of her tears.

"Vhat makes you zink zat it's your fault?"

She looked at him, her hazel eyes boring into his own.

"Because you think that I don't love you."

Kitty leaned forward and kissed him, her lips pressed softly against his own. Instinctively, he returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him as it grew more passionate and needing, his tail wrapping around her protectively.

Kitty managed to let a giggle escape as she felt his blue tail snake around her waist and within moments, both of them pulled apart, smiling and sighing at the outcome of the situation.

Once Kitty caught her breath, she pushed back a few strands of lose hair and whispered the three, small words that Kurt never expected her to say.

"I love you."

**-The End**

**-Selene**

**-A/N**: Tell me whatcha think of it. I may continue writing more X-men fics but this might be it for now. Sorry for the lame attempts at expressing Nightcrawler's German accent.


End file.
